rhapsody
by wisterialantern
Summary: Yuu mendengar suaranya bergema. [Yuu, Yanhe] {drabble project}


_rhapsody_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Yuu/Yanhe. Genre : Romance/Angst. Rate : T. A/N : AU, latihan membuat drabble, saran dan kritik amat diterima._

(Yuu mendengar suaranya bergema.)

 _rhapsody_ —{i hear the voice from yours}

.

Bulan Februari, lima tahun lalu, Yuu menyaksikan kedua telapak kaki Yanhe menapak pasir pantai dengan begitu gembira seperti anak kecil yang baru saja memperoleh mainan pertamanya. Kakinya berputar-putar, seolah tengah menari bersama debur ombak yang mengempaskan aroma laut serta angin pantai yang turut mengacak helai-helai rambutnya. Tangan mungil gadis itu mengais butiran pasir lembut dengan senyum lebar mengembang di ruang wajah, mengukir perlahan kanji nama mereka masing-masing menggunakan ujung ranting kayu yang ditemukannya tengah menancap pada permukaan pasir pantai. Yuu hanya tersenyum kecil begitu Yanhe menarik lengannya untuk mendekat, menunjukkan hasil karyanya dengan teramat antusias dan bergegas mengabadikannya dalam lensa kamera, ujung jari menekan tombol _shutter_ dalam mode interval.

Jendela bidik kamera kembali mengarah pada wajah Yanhe yang sedang mengurvakan senyum, dan sudut bibir Yuu tertarik sedikit sebelum sempat mencuri satu jepretan lagi. Yanhe sadar akan hal itu, lalu langsung berlari untuk mencubit pipinya gemas dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu, "Hei, Yuu, dasar! Kenapa kau sering sekali mencuri fotoku secara diam-diam, hah?!"

Gadis itu tertawa begitu mendapati kedua lengan kokoh Yuu tiba-tiba saja bergerak melingkari pinggangnya dengan begitu erat, mengagetkannya yang kemudian berteriak begitu keras—karena Yuu langsung mengangkat tubuhnya sambil berputar-putar dengan begitu cepat; hingga lelaki itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang karena Yanhe tersentak dan hampir terjatuh. Untunglah, Yanhe (yang turut membelalak karena kaget sama sepertinya) sempat menjangkau bahu tegapnya beberapa detik sebelum mereka terjerembab. Tawa Yanhe kembali memecah angkasa begitu Yuu bilang, "kita di pantai sekarang, mau mencoba sebuah permainan seru?"

—riuh tawanya kembali hadir saat Yuu langsung mengambil langkah gegas untuk mengejarnya yang baru saja tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dengan begitu cepat—dengan kedua lengan yang terentang lebar untuk menangkapnya. Tentu saja, permainan konyol mereka, ' _tangkap-aku-kalau-bisa_ ' berlangsung hingga senjakala tiba, diakhiri dengan pelukan erat Yuu pada tubuhnya yang masih bertahan hingga waktu perlahan-lahan lesap, sampai silabel suara mereka bergema di antara derau ombak, menyaksikan siluet matahari bertemu dengan ujung lautan di tepi pantai.

(Di antara kaok camar dan debur ombak, Yuu membisikkan kata cinta dan Yanhe merasa dunianya berhenti berputar.)

.

Bulan Februari, empat tahun lalu; Yuu menemukan Yanhe yang masih bisa tersenyum tulus padanya ketika tubuh lemahnya terpaksa harus bertopang pada sandaran kursi roda untuk sementara; juga tidak lupa akan jarum infus yang menancap pada telapak tangannya, yang berkali-kali dihindari oleh iris Yuu setiap kali menatap yanhe secara utuh, masih dengan senyum di ceruk wajah serta syal tebal yang melilit lehernya.

Yuu menarik napas lega begitu mendapati satu hal yang selalu sama; mata Yanhe-nya masih sama, masih mata yang berbinar dengan begitu indah dan bercahaya. masih berpendar, dan berhasil menjebaknya dalam kilasan cahaya infiniti yang enggan lesap oleh waktu.

Yuu mendorong perlahan kursi roda Yanhe dan mengajaknya berkeliling rumah sakit seraya sibuk menceritakan banyak hal, dari mulai cerita konyol tentang kecemasan berlebih si kembar Kagamine begitu mengetahui Yanhe masuk rumah sakit secara tiba-tiba (Len bilang ia akan berkunjung sambil membawakan _honeybread_ kesukaannya, yang ditimpali oleh Rin dengan dingin, "Jangan bodoh, Len, dasar! Kautidak tahu, ya, Yanhe tidak suka _honeybread_?") hingga cerita mengenai jumlah hewan peliharaan Luka yang bertambah seekor lagi dan Fukase yang pada akhirnya kerepotan mengurus semuanya.

Yanhe hanya tertawa, tertawa, tertawa—

dan Yuu tidak mau menanti lebih lama lagi.

(Hari itu, Yuu melamarnya, omong-omong.)

.

Bulan Februari, tiga tahun lalu; Yanhe kembali menghindari tatapan mata Yuu untuk kesekian kalinya, mengambil satu tarikan napas panjang dan tertegun ketika menyadari helai rambutnya semakin menipis dari hari ke hari, juga kilas cerlang biru matanya semakin memudar dan tidak lagi bersinar sama seperti dahulu.

Begitu tatapan mereka bertukar di detik selanjutnya, Yuu tertegun ketika mendapati likuid bening serupa kristal tengah menggenang di pelupuk mata Yanhe, yang terus menerus menghindari dirinya seraya mengambil langkah menjauh, sampai Yuu berhasil menahan langkahnya, menggenggam tangannya dengan teramat erat dan membisikkan dengan lirih,

"Aku mencintaimu."

(( _selamanya_.))

.

Bulan Februari, dua tahun lalu; Yuu mendapati dirinya mendapat mimpi buruknya selama ini menjelma menjadi kenyataan di suatu malam, ketika tubuh mungil Yanhe tiba-tiba terjatuh dari rangkulannya—ada likuid kental darah pekat yang terus mengalir dari rongga hidungnya, yang kemudian menggenang di permukaan lantai. Kilau matanya tidak lagi sama seperti dahulu, tidak ada alur napas naik turun dari dadanya dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Kedua kelopak matanya mengatup erat dan tidak dapat terbuka lagi.

 _(Kalau pun terbuka, yang ada hanya kekosongan.)_

Darah. Yang didapatinya hanya darah—dan Yuu mendapati dirinya meraung, j _angan ada yang berani mengambil Yanhe dariku!_

 _((Yuu tidak berpikir dua kali ketika membawa Yanhe kabur dari semesta.))_

.

Bulan Februari tahun lalu, Yuu menemukan matahari berada di belakang bayang-bayangnya yang tengah menyusuri garis ombak, seorang diri, dengan setangkai bunga krisan putih dalam genggaman tangan yang tanpa disadari kelopak demi kelopaknya luruh perlahan, terhempas gelombang air laut yang menghempas. Kakinya memijak pasir pantai, menghadiri buih-buih putih air laut yang bergerak menyapa kakinya, kemudian matanya terpejam dan telinganya mendengar eufoni yang bergema bersama debur lautan, mengalun lembut di antara laju eksistensi udara, dan Yuu terkesiap.

{ _Halo_ , Y _uu_.}

Matanya memerah.

{ _Halo, Yanhe. Kita bertemu lagi._ }

end.

 _a/n : sedang ingin menyiksa diri sendiri, ini buat ka panda yang katanya kurang asupan :") oke ini masih latian bikin drabble dan maaf ini ngetrash fandom vocaloid lagi wahahaha endingnya apa banget huhuhu, jelek ya, maafkan. yeah intinya saya cinta fukase/luka (gada hubungannya woi)._


End file.
